


Made in the A.M

by juliaolan01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry Being Inlove, Larry Being Soft, M/M, did i say fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaolan01/pseuds/juliaolan01
Summary: And in that morning, with the sheets covering our body, as the sun creeps in, I decided that I would marry this guy. In that morning, I decided that I will marry Louis Tomlinson.





	Made in the A.M

I hang on the tethers of slumber as the lull of awareness sways me.

The sun was up in the sky, its rays glaring at my sleep-addled eyes. I was awake. Little by little, I became mindful of my surroundings. The cold morning breeze sneaking from the open window, the sheets pooling on my feet, the sound of cars rushing on the street below, but most of all, I became aware of the warm body beside me. The tanned expanse of his back, his arms looped in my waist, his warm breath in my neck. All I could think was “I wanted to wake up with him in my arms for the rest of my life.”

And in that morning, with the sheets covering our body, as the sun creeps in, I decided that I would marry this guy. In that morning, I decided that I will marry Louis Tomlinson.

I stare at him with fond eyes; I just love this man so much that I’m incapable of looking at him without smiling, without feeling pure happiness in my heart.

His nose scrunches, a groan escaped from his lips. He is waking up. He burrows to my neck deeply, inhaling through his nose. I kissed his scalp, his hair tickling my nose.

“Wake up, sweet cheeks. We have to get up. We have a meeting today.” I said. Smiling, as he whines, his voice muffled by my neck.

“Five minutes, Harry. The bloody management can wait. I need my beauty sleep.” Louis said, his accent thick and sleepy. “I know boo, but the sooner we finish this meeting, the earlier we can rest.” I tried to placate him.

I caressed his back, peppering his face with little kisses, from his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and finally a deep kiss on his mouth. I can feel him smile against my lips, as the kiss ends with a smack.

“Fine, but it’s only because you force me too.” He said. His lips still close to mine that I can practically feel every word on my lips.

I look at his ocean eyes, “Gorgeous.” I thought. I can’t believe that I’m with him right now. Every day, I think of how lucky I am for being loved by someone like him. How lucky I am that I can witness this beautiful scene every morning. I took his hands to my face and kiss his wrist. He smiled, the smile he has that make the sun look dim, the smile that makes you feel unbridled joy in your heart.

“What do you want, Babe.” He teased. “You are being awfully sweet today, and I feel suspicious right now.” He giggles.

“You,” I said. “I want you to be with me forever.” I hold his face, my thumb caressing his cheeks. “Harry Styles,” Louis said, his voice trembling. “Are you proposing to me right now?” His eyes became watery and glisten in the sun light.

I exhaled and said, “Yes, I am.”

“I know it’s sudden. I don’t even have a ring with me right now. But I just realized how lucky I am to have you in my life. How happy you made me feel and how much I want to be with you for the rest of my life” Louis is openly crying right now, tears streaming in his cheeks, wetting the sheets.

“When I met you when I was just sixteen, naïve on how the world works, you became my strength, the one who gave me confidence. And I have loved you since then. I can’t imagine the future without you by my side. You always bring me home. You are my home.” Both of us are crying, tears of joy can’t stop flowing from our eyes. I can see our future together, the two of us against the world always.

“So, Louis William Tomlinson, will you give me the honor to spend my life with you?” I asked him, smiling. Here in our room, the cold wind blowing between our warm bodies, the halo of sun light bathing us, I asked the one that I love to spend our lives together.

Still crying, He nodded. “Yes, Of course I want to spend my life with you, you bloody giraffe” And he seal the deal with a kiss.

“I love you, Harry Edward Styles. You’ll always be in my heart.”

            Lying here in this room, we forget the world outside our little bubble. I’m with him. I am home. And that’s what matters.


End file.
